


The Chair

by EyeofAthena



Series: Nabrina 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1, F/M, Season 1, a little bit angsty, pre-relationship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofAthena/pseuds/EyeofAthena
Summary: 30 Day Challenge Part One: Getting LostSet early season 1, Nick helps Sabrina get her bearings at the Academy





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE: getting lost

_ “Stupid sacred geometry…” _

_ "Pentacles in pentacles? How does that even…” _

_ “I hate this school” _   
  
The words drifted in and out the student lounge Nick was occupying. It seemed someone had been going in circles, or pentacles rather, in an effort to navigate the academy. The muttering became louder now, and Nick looked up in time to see Sabrina collapse into the armchair next to him.    
  
“Rough day, Spellman?” Amusement at her situation probably wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t bring himself to check his conscience.    
  
“How does anyone find anything in here? I’ve been trying to find the library and I just keep finding myself back in the same place all over again!” She looked close to tears. He knew she’d had a hard time adjusting, regardless of how naturally the magic came to her.    
  
Nick moved over on his couch so he was a little closer to her, and turned his notebook to a blank page. Without a word, he started to draw out a series of pentagrams, connected by their points. When there was six, creating a rough circle with one central star tying them together, he patiently showed them to her. “When you come in the doors you’re in the middle. We’re here, over in the room left of the centre. The pattern repeats the same throughout the academy. The ones running through the middle are common spaces like this one and the library. The ones on the bottom are classrooms. The ones above lead to dormitories.”    
  
Sabrina turned to him wide-eyed. She’d gotten closer to see the map, much closer than he realised. Her guard, always at the ready when she was at the academy, seemed to be relaxed for the moment. She trusted him. It was strange, he felt as though he’d hardly earned such a gift. “What kind of crazy person designed this school?”    
  
Nick coughed in a poor attempt to cover up his laughter. “Your father and the High Priest, actually.”    
  
The laughter started as a chuckle on Sabrina’s part. Then grew until she was bent in the middle. It was the kind of infectious laughter by which you didn’t know why you’d begun in the first place by its end. It occurred to Nick then that Sabrina was rather a wonderful juxtaposition to the otherwise dark and cold room. So warm and bright she was.    
  
Nick and Sabrina flirted. It was a fact of their relationship. She was pretty, he was pretty. It just worked. There was something so entirely different about sharing in her joy, and finding himself so aware of her proximity to him, that for a moment it threw him. He was stuck in her gaze. He could feel the warmth of her hand where it had settled on his forearm like it was branding him, smell her lemon shampoo, hear her struggling to regain control of her breathing.    
  
His face must have betrayed him because she suddenly came back to herself and turned away, pulling back her hand with feigned nonchalance. She smoothed down her skirt and gathered her bag from where she’d discarded it at her feet. As though by doing so she could collect herself in the process. “I’d better get going, I was meant to meet Harvey after I found the library, but I suppose I’ve run out of time”.    
  
He quirked an eyebrow towards her “Still with the boyfriend I take it?”    
  
For just a heartbeat he saw a flash of regret in her eyes, she blinked and it was gone. “Yeah, still with the boyfriend.”   
  
He tore the page with the map out of his notebook and handed it to her, “for better hallway navigation.”    
  
“Thank you, Nick. For everything, really. You’re a good friend in this weird place” She gave him a nervous smile and then she was gone, and the room was dark and cold again.    


***********

  
He found her in the same student lounge occasionally after that. He got the impression that when she suddenly appeared over his shoulder or in  _ her _ chair, she came to see him. Not because of anything she said, but from the way her shoulders relaxed and her jaw unclenched once she'd settled in. 

 

So Nick got to know her in small bursts. 

 

She loved her aunts, but she was scared of disappointing them. She loved old horror movies. She loved being mortal. She loved being a witch more. 

 

She twitched her lip downwards when she was trying not to laugh. She brushed her hair behind her ears when he got her flustered. She blinked before swallowing when she thought he might kiss her. 

 

Nick couldn't be sure, it unfamiliar to him, but he thought her joy of life might be catching. So long as he got to see her like this, emotions might not be the end of him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, so this is part one of a thirty-day challenge I found. I will attempt to rearrange the prompts into chronological order so they can be read as a series, but they should still be accessible as one-shots. I really hope you like them!


End file.
